Of Meetings and Friendship
by revolution rae
Summary: What happened after Link defeated Ganon and went back to being a kid? He still couldn't've stayed in the Forest. A quiet scene in a busy market witnessed by an old man shows just how much the average Hylian remembers of an unlived life...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda games. I don't own Link, I don't own Malon, I don't own any characters, places, or names associated with the Legend of Zelda. Also, this is my first Zelda fanfiction that I've posted, so I'd really like some constructive criticism. It's a very short oneshot. It's not meant to be an AU, I tried to make that clear; it's how I think things could've gone after Link went back to the beginning, after he defeated Ganon. Er, this got rather long.

XXX

She stands near the entrance to the castle, head bobbing in time with the music. The band playing is probably ecstatic that it has such a fan. This must be a first.

Her orange hair-or is it red?-is loose, and her hands are folded behind her back. I suspect her feet are itching to break into a dance. I've seen her here before.

He walks uncertainly under the bridge archway and pauses, his green clothes and hat marking him instantly as a country boy, a newcomer. I shake my head in sympathy. He'll be an easy target for thieves and those who would take advantage of children.

He looks around, wonder and fear etched on his face at the bustle of the market. Then, spying the not-quite-dancing girl, relief floods hs face. He seems to know her. He walks over to her, and I see with shock that a fairy follows him! The temptation to snatch him away from this place, along with his fairy of course, is almost overwhelming, but I resist with difficulty-so much better to simply watch this scene unfold, to observe how the boy will react to a frightening situation…

She stops swaying for a moment and looks at him, her face open and friendly, though a tad impatient. Her childish voice carries easily over to me.

"Yes?" she says, her foot tapping now. His voice is a bit rougher and quieter, and and I inch closer in order to catch his words, my mind on fire with curiousity.

"—new here, and I'm looking for somewhere to stay. Could you help me?" he inquires softly. She smiles, though looking a tiny bit confused at his voice.

"Um…wait for my dad to get back…he's delivering milk at the castle…" she says. "He should be back…pretty soon unless he fell…unless he fell asleep." she says, now distinctly confusing and obviously searching her mind for his face or name.

"Are you from LonLon Ranch?" the boy mumbles. She nods slowly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Malon…" her voice trails off, then she abruptly asks, "Do I know you from somewhere?" The boy stiffens visibly. "I almost feel as though I used to know you, really well maybe…" She grins apologetically. "Sorry if I've forgotten you."

"Yeah-no-never mind." His voice grows loud. His fairy bounces agitatedly around his head. For a moment the girl is captivated by the tiny creature that I myself long to examine thoroughly.

"Oh, she's just beautiful! She _is_ a girl, isn't she? Oh, I knew it! What's her name?…N…No, don't tell me, I have to know…Navi, isn't it?" she says, and her mind is brough back, clearly, to the issue at hand. "No, never mind, that's the name of this fairy in these dreams I used to have…Hey! That's it! I _can't_ know you then, can I? You just look like the boy in those old dreams. It must be the fairy, or maybe your clothes, but I honestly think you look exactly like him! What's your name?" The girl-Malon-is excited, perhaps because she's placed her familiarity with the boy, and she begans her not-dancing again, swaying and smiling.

The boy answers the girl, but I can't quite hear him as his voice drops. Although, judging by Malon's reaction, it's quite important.

"That's so strange! That's the boy's name, too, I mean in my dream! That's a really weird coincidence…I hope the other stuff doesn't come true! Or, I mean, I hope nothing so similar happens as this. Not that it's not nice meeting you! It's just, they weren't very good dreams, for the most part." she explains. The boy nods. He doesn't seem to be much of a talker. How unlike his new-old?-acquaintance.

The girl's head begins bobbing again; I've forgotten her name already. How I despise my old age… "When my dad comes back, I'll ask if you can stay with us. We have room for you." she offers. I can't see his face, but I'm guessing the boy just broke into a wide smile, because her young face lights up in response. He nods quickly.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaims, overjoyed.

"I'm going to do some stuff…" the boy says, his voice happier and easier to hear now that he's got a friends, or perhaps because he has a place to go.

"Okay, see you soon!" She waves as he walks away, a spring in his step. He enters the temple courtyard and the girl turns to the castle again. After only a few short moments, her head starts bobbing and she taps her foot. Then, out of nowhere, she begins dancing full-fledged, giving herself over to the music. I watch, my old heart at ease.

XXX

**A/N: Ahem. I apologize if any of this goes against the actual plot; I haven't played Ocarina in quite a while. Please review! The button is right there…As always, compliments are welcome, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames are accepted. Thanks! **


End file.
